Blackhawk Vol 1 59
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Drosnian Army Locations: * ** ** Sea Devil Refueling Base, off the Asiatic Coast * Southeast ** Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Sea Devil: Red Amphibious Bottom-crawling Giant Tank ** carries several ordinary tanks, trucks, and platoons of infantry ** armed with cruise missiles * Blackhawk 4-engine flying boat | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Buddha's Missing Eyes" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chop-Chop Antagonists: * gem thieves Other Characters: * guy who gets everything explained to him by Chop Chop * Chinese restaurant cook Locations: * Chinatown Items: * two rubies | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Red Tomorrow | Synopsis3 = Somewhere in Europe, the Blackhawks, on foot, are forced to retreat, in a shoot-out with ambushing Red troops. They take cover in a cave, inside of which they find a glass room containing a futuristic-looking device of unknown purpose. They all pile into the room, and the door clicks shut behind them; the room is flooded with knock-out gas, and down they all go. Either “hours later” or “in the year 2100,” depending on who you believe, they awaken in a strange, futuristic setting, and meet some strange futuristic people, who claim to have sent a “time trap” into the past, to gather some specimens from the 20th Century. Oh also, everyplace on Earth is Communist now, and has been since 1965, and the whole planet is a virtual paradise because of it. The Blackhawks check history books and old newsreels (all provided by the future people), all of which confirm the story they’re being told. Chuck flips out and starts punching future men, quickly followed by Olaf and Andre. Blackhawk restores order by punching out Chuck. Rajek, the Red Commissar, takes the squad on a tour, touting the technological wonders and economic glories of Communism. Rajek’s pitch: Blackhawk and his team should return to 1952 and persuade the world’s leaders that Communism is inevitable and good. Blackhawk has noticed a mannerism of Rajek’s, which belies his whole story, but plays along with the plan to return to the past and proselytize for Communism. So the future-Reds go to prepare the time machine, leaving all of the Blackhawks, unsupervised, in a chemistry lab. Blackhawk cautions his men to silence, then does some lab work that we don’t get to see. Then they return to the glass room, it floods with gas, and the whole team falls down again. But as soon as Rajek leaves the room, they all jump back up, and punch out two of the future-Reds. Then they go exploring, and find the futuristic cityscape they saw earlier being dismantled like a cheap stage set. The Blackhawks charge into the work area and wreck a whole lot of the props and scenery, punching out a large number of actors in the process. Rajek tries to escape in one of the props, a hybrid helicopter-sedan, but Blackhawk leaps aboard it, scrambles inside, and punches him out too. Later, at a prison camp, Blackhawk visits Rajek and tells him about using chemical-soaked cotton nose-plugs to defeat the second application of the sleep gas, and describes the mannerism that gave away Rajek’s disguise. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** at least ten fake "future" men Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = Dick Wood | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Beachhead On Asteroid X | Synopsis4 = Asteroid X flies in from some other galaxy and gets into Earth's orbit, a thousand miles behind Earth. An aggressor nation has sent six space ships to establish a weapons station on the asteroid. A U.S. Space Ship gets the Blackhawks to Asteroid X in 20 hours. Combat ensues; Blackhawks win. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Cosmonauts Locations: * Asteroid X Items: * Red Space Cannon Vehicles: * six Space Ships * U.S. Space Ship | Notes = * The Soviet villains in Beachhead On Asteroid X have half a dozen Space Ships, in 1952, and the U.S. has got one. ** An asteroid gets within a thousand miles of Earth and remains there for several days. An atomic bomb is shot at Washington, D.C., misses, and detonates in the Atlantic Ocean. The tidal and seismic consequences of this, all across the Globe, are not chronicled, and it is never mentioned again. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was "Dangerous Assignment" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}